


Superbowl

by kaige68



Series: Odd Challenge drabbles [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is ready?  Maybe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superbowl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Odd challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/18986.html) at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/), Gift Drabble for [](http://witchyemerald.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://witchyemerald.livejournal.com/)**witchyemerald**.

Third date! Steve was out of his mind. Third date with Danny and he’d chosen the Superbowl. But maybe it wasn’t a date. Superbowl was a weird date, right? It was entirely possible that Danny wouldn’t even think it was a date. He was over-thinking it, he knew, and still… Third Date.

Doris was in Maui, there was chili in a crock pot, chips, dip, cheese, crackers, beer, soda, brownies, and beano. _Shit! Is that enough?_

Danny walked in, looked over the spread. “We’re not actually watching the game, are we?” Danny started up the stairs.

“No.” Steve followed quickly.


End file.
